User blog:Kcidical/Idk 2.0 - Story
I Abandoned the first "fan fiction" (I prefer to call them stories) I made because it was getting too cringe-worthy, and I needed a clean slate. This will be in the same universe as the old story and with some of the same characters, but without the painful cringe, even a cringe-proof person cringes at. This is a complete revamp. Character list (simplified so it's not like reading code) Bal: A male Balaur who strangely attracts (non-sexual) almost everyone that crosses paths with him. it's almost like he is the main character! Dodo: Useless side-character, removed during the change from the first story, the main reason is I let her get into a position of too much importance, which led to the ultimate flop of the story. Albino: My second favorite character, Powerful, But friendly and likes Bal (again, I don't mean in a relationship sort of sense. He is male. That would be gay.) Partner in crime with Mega. Male Albino Terror. (placeholder name) Mega: Partner in crime with Albino, has a fierce hatred for anything tiny. Alpha male Megavore. Smugs: This used to be my favorite villain, but I'm no longer sure where I'm going with his character. Male Balaur/Yutashu hybrid Hookz: A Therizinosaurus who comes from KOSer: An unlikely friendship. Its a pain to write his dialogue because I don't want to screw him up I am open for character suggestions! Side characters. There will not be many if any details here. Ankylosaurus: Female, defensive. Triceratops: Male. Stegosaurus: Male, Died in a fight with Mega. Introduction It is a sunny day, with birds chirping, the sounds of a waterfall, and the usual shrieks of pain from prey being killed. Welcome to the world of Bal. Hi. My name is Bal. I'm a Balaur who lives what can only be described as a normal life here in my home. You may be thinking: It's not normal to hear dying creatures every day! And to that I say: It isn't? Here's some information about me: I'm a Male Balaur, I live in a cave, I'm constantly on the run from death. And about that. Yeah, It's a people-eat-people world out there, You don't say hello to your neighbor every day. You either run for your life or try to kill them. As a bottom-of-the-food-chain chicken, I'm always the runner. Here is my story. Chapter 1: It's past noon on a swamp-like area. There is a dead stegosaurus slumped over onto the base of a tree. Bal: Wow, who killed this stegosaurus? I know only one person capable of this. Mega. '' I should get going. He may come back for more. 'There is a breeze of warm air directly onto Bal's back.' Bal: What the- ???: 'Hello, little one. ''' Bal: Oh GOD! Bal attempts to escape from Mega, but it is too late. Mega has a firm grasp on Bal. Bal: Gnnh! Let GO of me! Mega starts moving his razor-sharp claw towards Bal's throat Bal: No! Stop! I'll do anything! Mega continues to move his knife-edged claw closer and closer to his throat. Mega grins with an evil look ???: Mega! What did I tell you about small helpless creatures! Mega:' Come on! Let me kill one of them for fun!' ???: Do you have any idea how much their life means to them? Mega: Don't know. Don't care. ???: Gosh, just... Forget it. Mega:' So I can kill it?' ???: No! Mega:' Actually, I have a better idea.' Chapter 2: Things get much, much worse It is dusk, on a very tall cliff. The slate that makes up the cliff chips and breaks easily, which has led to the untimely deaths of several dinosaurs. Mega is holding Bal slightly looser than before. Albino is not present at this time, for unknown reasons. Mega: It's just you, me, and a 700-foot cliff. Mega: You may ask '"But you cant make me fall to death, I can glide! I have wings!"' Bal: W-what do you m-mean? Mega: I think you know the answer. You just don't want to admit it. ''' ???: 10 minutes! I leave you for 10 minutes and you're already seconds from killing it! Mega: '''Albino, I'm bored. Albino: This doesn't provoke literally torturing that poor balaur! What were you going to do!? Mega: Sigh... Albino: And I'm fine with torture. Just not for no reason. Imagine being held above one of the tallest cliff's edge, by a force that is completely unstoppable. It would be- Mega:' I GET IT' Since I'm out of ideas its time for...... Smugs, the side story Work in progress. Please leave a comment and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME WHATS CRINGY. I DONT WANT TO FEEL AWKWARD I'm open to any suggestions. Category:Blog posts